Because electric vehicles (vehicles fully or partially propelled by an electric motor and/or relying for their propulsion fully or partially on energy stored in batteries) have limited range due to the finite capacity of such batteries, a charging infrastructure for electric vehicles will be required or desired in order to enable or facilitate the practical every day use of electric vehicles. Infrastructure, however, is typically costly to install and represents only an expense to the installer. Furthermore, such infrastructure typically does not have many benefits for an owner (lessee) of parking lots, collectively referred to as parking lot owner (PLO), even though the owner is providing the resource of a parking lot enabling parking a vehicle for a period ranging from several minutes to several hours, which is required to recharge its batteries from an electricity grid for the case where a vehicle battery is not removed from the vehicle.